Who I Am
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Nick just wants people to accept him for who he is but it's hard when everyone knows you're bisexual. Follow Nick as he struggles with bullies, bruises, and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm David," I husked as the love of my life kissed my neck.

David and I have been going out for five months now. Our six month anniversary is in two weeks. My family found out I was bisexual when I was fourteen. I'm sixteen now and am enjoying my life with David. David has eyes that are as blue as the ocean. His light brown hair is just at his ears. He is very muscular. He can pick me up and carry me around with ease, even though I weighed 134 pounds. He's a bit taller than I am which I don't mind. He's perfect in my eyes.

"Nick," he husked back. "You know my love for you is as deep as the ocean."

"I know," I said. "And my love for you stretches as far as the universe."

"You got me beat there," David said with a laugh. "But I love you more."

"That's impossible," I said. "I love you more than anything else in the world, except God of course."

"I feel the same way about you," David said. "Let's make love."

"Not today," I said.

"Why not?" David pouted.

"Because Joe is home," I said.

"Oh," David said. "You know, we haven't made love yet."

"I know," I said. "Relationships aren't about making love though."

"I know," David said. "I just love you so much that I want to become one with you."

David gave me a few passionate kisses.

"Mmm," I said. "I want to become one with you too, but we can't today."

"I'll cover your mouth so you can't make noise," David said.

I laughed. "You're desperate," I said.

"Yes, yes I am," David said. "We've been going out for almost six months and I haven't even seen you naked yet."

"You know how shy I am," I said.

He started rubbing my crotch through my boxers. I could feel myself getting hard. I tried not to enjoy it but it was hard not to. I moaned and David smiled. He leaned over me and kissed my lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to make love?" he asked.

"I –"

"Nick?" Joe called from outside my room. David was still rubbing me.

"Y-yes," I said.

"David's Mom called and wants him home," Joe said.

"Okay," I said. I accidentally let out a moan.

"What are you two doing in there?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," David said. "Just making the love of my life feel loved."

"Ew!" Joe said.

"We're not having sex moron," David said. "I'm just kissing him."

"Oh," Joe said. "Well, you'd better not take advantage of my brother if you want all of your limbs."

David chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"I'm serious David," Joe said.

"Okay," David said.

I was about to let out another moan when David covered my mouth with his free hand.

"You like that?" David asked with a grin. I pushed his hand away.

"Dave…baby…stop," I husked.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," David cooed.

"I like it," I said softly. "But your mom wants you home."

David sighed. "Okay," he said.

He gave me one more passionate kiss and got dressed. Both of us were in our boxers. He threw me my jeans and I thanked him. We put on our clothes and I opened my door. Joe was standing there waiting for us. I rolled my eyes and gave David one more kiss.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Definitely," David said. He gave me another kiss before walking out the door. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Joe sat down with me and looked at me.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked.

"More than you'll ever know," I said.

Joe patted me on the back. "If I find out that he takes advantage of you he will be black and blue."

I smiled. "Thanks for caring about me," I said.

"Of course," Joe said. "That's what brothers are for."

"Well, Kevin doesn't seem to think so," I said.

"Don't worry about Kevin," Joe said. "He still loves you. He just doesn't understand how you're bisexual."

"I know," I said. "And he treats me like crap for being bi."

"I'll talk to him," Joe said. "It's been two years, he has to get over it and accept it. I mean, it's not that hard."

"Thanks Joe, "I said.

"You're welcome bro," Joe said with a smile. "So…"

"So…" I said.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Joe asked.

"Heck no!" I said. "He hasn't even seen me naked yet."

"Good," Joe said. "Unless you plan on marrying him one day, don't show him your good stuff."

I laughed. "'Good stuff'?"

"You know what I mean!" Joe said in annoyance.

I laughed. "I do. I just like messing with you."

Just then the door opened and Kevin came in. he took one look at my puffy lips and shook his head. He stormed into the house and up to his room.

"That's it!" I said. "I'm talking to him!"

"I'll come with you," Joe said.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Joe said.

I went upstairs and entered Kevin's room. Kevin scoffed when he saw me.

"What is your problem?" Joe asked angrily. "He's our brother!"

"Doesn't mean that being bisexual is less gross," Kevin said.

"KEVIN!" Joe said in shock.

I could feel the tears coming.

"I'll be nice to him once he breaks up with that model," Kevin said.

"I can't!" I said.

"And why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because…" I thought for a minute and remembered a saying David told me. "Because love is like quicksand. The deeper you fall in it, the harder it is to get out."

"That was really good Nick," Joe said.

"Thanks," I said. "My 'model' said that to me once. He's not just beautiful Kevin, he's smart too. You can have looks and brains."

"Could've fooled me," Kevin said.

"Stop it Kevin!" Joe said angrily. "Everyone is sick and tired of your attitude toward Nick. If you don't get your act together soon, Mom said she's making you move out!"

"What?" Kevin said. "That's so not fair. She should make the freak move out." I sniffled.

"KEVIN!" Joe said in shock yet again.

"WHAT?" Kevin said.

"He's your brother, your little brother! He looks up to you! You're supposed to protect him, not hurt him!" Joe said.

Kevin clenched his fists and turned around. He walked toward me and raised his fist.

"Leave my room, NOW!" he said slowly and threateningly.

"No!" Joe said. "He's not leaving until you apologize."

Kevin lowered his fist. "You're right," he said. "I have been a jerk lately. I'm sorry…that you're a freak."

"KEVIN!" Joe shouted.

I ran out of the room and slammed the door to my room. I jumped on my bed and cried for a long time. I could hear Kevin and Joe yelling but I didn't care. I couldn't believe my own brother said that to me. What's his problem? Suddenly my phone rang. The yelling had stopped a few minutes ago. I looked at my cell and saw it was David. I didn't want to talk to him but I knew if I didn't pick up, he'll think he did something wrong. So I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said as I sniffled.

"Hey baby," David said. "What's the matter?"

"Kevin was –"

"That explains it," David said in a dark tone.

"I didn't even finish telling you what he did," I said.

"Doesn't matter," David said. "Anything that has to do with that jerk makes you sad."

"I just don't understand why he can't accept me for who I am," I said. "We used to be so close but now he just scoffs at me all the time. I wish things would go back to normal between us."

"I know baby," David said. He was silent for a few minutes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I said as I sniffled again.

"If loving you is a crime then I should hide from the cops 'cause I am on death row if they ever tell me to stop loving you," David said in a sassy voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Who said that?" I asked.

"It's a quote by Blair Tonics," David said. "I knew it'd make you laugh. Want to hear another one?"

"Sure," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I wanted to send my love to you, but the mailman said it was too big," David said.

I laughed. "Tell me another one," I begged.

"Okay," David said. "How can I stop loving you if you can't stop being hot?"

"That's a good one," I said.

David told me a few more and made me laugh. Then it was time for dinner. I was dreading dinner. Kevin would be sitting at the table. But I went downstairs anyway. Kevin glared at me as I sat down. I tried to ignore him but it's hard when someone's giving you the evil eye. I sighed and stared at my plate.

Soon dinner was over, thankfully, and I ran up to my room. I got in my pajamas and got in bed. I texted David until 10:30 then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Friday and I had school. David met me at my house and we walked to school with Joe. On the way to school David whispered love in my ear. He said a few more quotes that made me laugh. He was always good at making me laugh. I think Joe was a little jealous about that because he liked being the only funny guy around. We finally made it to school and David walked me to my locker.

"So," David said.

"So," I said.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" David asked.

"I'd love to David!" I said. I gave David a hug and Zack, an ani-bisexual jerk, smirked as he walked by.

"Ignore him," David said. "He's just jealous that we're in love."

"Yeah," I said. "Well I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay baby," David said.

He kissed me and I went to class. Once it was time for lunch I met David, Joe, Miley, and Demi at our table. As I was walking I tripped and fell. When I stood up I had mashed potatoes all over my shirt. Everyone laughed at me. Joe and David started running over to me but I ran out of the cafeteria.

**Joe's POV:**

That jerk Zack tripped my little brother! David, Miley, Demi, and I saw the whole thing. I will get that bastard for tripping my brother. I ran up to Zack while David ran after Nick. I grabbed Zack by his shirt collar and pulled him to me.

"Why did you trip my brother?" I asked in a menacing tone.

"He's gay, that's why!" Zack said.

"He's bisexual, big difference!" I said angrily.

"Whatever," Zack said. "The point is, he has a boyfriend."

"So?" I said. "At least someone likes him."

"Oooh!" Demi and Miley said.

"Shut up!" Zack said.

"If you so much as look at my brother again, I will make you wish you were never born, got it?" Zack smirked but nodded.

I let Zack go and Zack ran off. Then I told Miley and Demi to get Nick some food while I went to check on Nick and David.

**Nick's POV:**

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I sat on the toilet and cried. I know it's kind of babyish to cry just from being tripped but I don't like it when people laugh at me. The whole school was practically laughing at me. Suddenly I heard my name being called. I stood up on the toilet seat so that my feet wouldn't be seen under the stall door and tried to stop sniffling.

"Nick?" David called. I heard his footsteps in the bathroom. "Come on, I know you're in here. I can smell the mashed potatoes. Come on out Nick." I remained silent. "Okay, I guess I'm just gonna have to find you."

I heard a stall door open. Then David's footsteps and another stall door open. He was getting close to my stall. My heart started beating faster as I saw David's feet under the door. The door creaked open and David saw me. He sighed when he saw me on top of the toilet seat.

"Get down from there," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

He helped me down from the toilet. Then he saw I was crying and cupped my face with his hands. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and smiled gently at me.

"There's the boy I know and love," he said. "Come on, let's get you all cleaned up."

"Good luck with that," I mumbled.

"At least it wasn't chili," David said.

I giggled. "Good point."

David wiped off most of the mashed potatoes with a paper towel. Then he wet a paper towel and started dabbing the rest of the mashed potatoes off. Once he was done he led me in front of the hand drying thingy and dried my shirt.

"There," he said. "Now you can barely tell you had mashed potatoes on it."

"Wearing a black shirt does help," I said.

David chuckled. "True." He saw that I was still upset. "How can I make you feel better love?" I shrugged. "I know."

He leaned in and started kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the wall and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. As we kissed David ran his fingers through my hair. He started deepening the kiss and pushed my head against the wall with his head. I moaned when he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Suddenly I heard the door open and someone gasp. I turned my head quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Joe.

"Can you guys not do that at school?" Joe asked. "I'm pretty sure it's against the rules."

"Sorry Joe," David said as he put me down. "I was just trying to make him feel better. Do you feel better?"

"A little," I said.

"Good," David said.

"Can we eat outside today?" I asked. "I don't think I can face up to the people who laughed at me."

"If anyone dares to laugh at you, I will fart in their face!"David said. The sad part was that he wasn't joking.

I laughed. "Okay, I guess."

As we were walking back to the cafeteria I heard Joe whisper, "How do you make him laugh like that?"

"Patience dear grasshopper, patience," David said, trying to sound like an old kung fu master. I chuckled at David's attempt and shook my head.

When we reached the cafeteria I tried to turn around but David grabbed my hand. He spun me around and pushed me into the cafeteria. Everyone looked at me once I went inside with Joe and David. No one laughed but they did stare. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. David squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He winked at me and I felt a little better. When we got to the table both Miley and Demi gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Miley asked.

"We were so worried about you," Demi said.

"I'm fine guys," I mumbled.

"Zack is such a jerk!" Demi said.

"What I wouldn't do to kick him in the balls right now!" Miley said.

I laughed. "Thanks but I don't think that will be necessary," I said.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"Because Zack's not here right now," I said.

Miley looked around. "Dang it, he's right!" she said.

I sat down in between Joe and David. David started staring at me while I ate and I laughed. He smiled at me and put his arm around me affectionately. I don't know how I was so lucky to have a boyfriend like David. He really gets me.

"Hey baby," David said.

"Yeah," I said.

He moved my chin so that I was looking in his eyes.

"I just want you to know that I love you not for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you."

"That was beautiful David," I said.

David smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey look it's the gay wad!" one of Zack's friends said while pointing at me.

"More like gay klutz," another one of Zack's friends said.

They laughed and walked away. My face grew hot again and I buried my face in my arms. Then David started singing part of "You'll Be in My Heart" in my ear.

"_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Always_," David sang.

I smiled at David who smiled back. He knows how much I love that song. It is our song.

"You always know how to cheer me up," I said.

"Yep," David said. "That's because I love you so much and know everything about you."

I gave him a hug. Then I tried to pull away but he kept his grip on me.

"You know," he said. "If a hug represented how much I love you, I would hold you in my arms forever."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Miley and Demi smiled too.

"That's so romantic!" Miley said dreamily.

"Yeah," Demi said.

"Back off, he's mine!" I said with a smile on my face.

Soon lunch was over and I said goodbye to David, Demi, Miley, and Joe. When I sat down in my history class a piece of paper hit me in the head. I glared at Zack and he motioned for me to open it. I did. It said:

**Come to the basketball court after school or I'll do something to your precious "boyfriend" tomorrow.**

I glared at Zack but nodded my head. I didn't want anything to happen to David. I dreaded the meeting all during the rest of school.

Soon school was over. I met David at his locker and told him I would be staying after school for something and to tell Joe for me. David said he would and kissed me. I kissed him back and went to the basketball court. When I got there no one was there. I waited for five minutes and was about to leave when Zack showed up.

"I have to admit," Zack said, "You've got guts Jonas. But you won't have any when I'm through with you!"

Zack snapped his fingers and two of his friends (Jake and Peter) stepped up behind me and grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. Then Zack came up to me and punched me in the stomach without a warning. I doubled over and coughed. Zack smiled and the pain started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's POV:**

I was walking by the gym when I heard screaming and laughing. I ran to the other side of the gym where the basketball courts were. I gasped at what I saw. Nick was being held by two guys and Zack was hitting and kicking him. Every time Zack would hit him, Nick would groan or would cry out sometimes.

I ran to Joe's truck and told him what I saw.

"WHAT?" Joe said.

He and David ran to the basketball courts while Joe called Kevin for backup. I doubted that Kevin would help but it couldn't hurt to call him. I saw Joe shake his head and hang up the phone. I guess that meant he wasn't coming. We reached the basketball courts and Nick's legs were buckled but the goons were still holding him up.

Joe tackled Zack and they fell to the ground. The goons took one look at muscular David and dropped Nick. They ran away while Zack fought Joe. Nick groaned when he hit the ground. David and I ran to him. Nick was in pretty bad shape. He was barely conscious and his eyes were closed. David put his hand on Nick's shoulder and Nick opened his eyes fearfully.

"It's okay baby," David said. "It's just me."

Nick relaxed when he heard David's voice. He knew he was safe. I heard Joe grunt and looked up. Joe was losing the fight. Joe's bottom lip was bleeding and he had a black eye.

"David, go help Joe," I said frantically. "I'll look after Nick."

David nodded and ran over to Zack.

"D-Dave?" Nick said hoarsely.

"Shh," I said. "It's okay Nick. David went to help Joe, but he'll be back soon."

Nick opened his eyes a crack then closed them again. I was so worried about him. I've never seen him so beat up before. Well, his face was fine. Zack didn't touch his face at all. I was mostly concerned about his ribs.

David lifted Zack off the ground with just one hand! He threw Zack off of Joe and whispered something to him. Zack's eyes grew wide and he ran away. David helped Joe up and they both ran over to Nick. Nick's eyes opened briefly when he heard footsteps but they closed again once he realized whose they were.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Joe asked. Nick slightly nodded. "Are you in any pain?"

"No duh!" Nick groaned.

"Sorry," Joe said. "What I mane was how much pain are you in on a scale of one to ten?"

Nick held up both hands, signaling eight.

"Okay," Joe said. "David is going to pick you up and carry you to my car. Then we're gonna take you home, okay?" Nick nodded.

"I think we should check him over first," David said. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made things worse."

"You're right," Joe said. "Nick, I'm going to gently press your ribs to make sure none are broken, okay?" Nick opened his eyes. "You can squeeze David's hand if it hurts." Nick nodded.

Joe gently ran his hands up and down Nick's rib cage. Nick drew in a sharp breath a couple of times and bit his lip as he squeezed David's hand. David moved some of Nick's curls off of his face and caressed his cheek. Joe finished and gently patted Nick's shoulder.

"I think a couple may be bruised but I don't think any are broken," Joe said.

"Good," David said.

"Are you ready for David to pick you up?" Joe asked Nick. Nick looked at David who wiped a tear away. Nick nodded.

David gently rolled Nick on his back and slid his arms under Nick's upper back and legs. David then carefully picked Nick up bridal style. Nick groaned and bit his lip but didn't tell David to stop. I could tell it was killing David but he knew he was helping Nick by carrying him.

We started making our way to Joe's car. When we got to Joe's car David laid Nick down in the back seat and sat done next to him. He put Nick's head in his lap and buckled both of them up. I got in the front seat with Joe and Joe dropped me off at my house.

**Joe's POV:**

After we dropped Miley off at her house I drove home as carefully as possible. I didn't want to rattle Nick up too much. When we finally got home David got out of the car and picked Nick up. I opened the front door for him so he could get inside without much trouble. When Kevin saw David carrying Nick inside he jumped to his feet.

"I thought you didn't care," I said.

"I didn't know he was THAT beat up!" he said.

"I told you Zack was beating him up," I said.

"Zack who?" Kevin asked.

"Who do you think?" Joe asked.

"Zack Prather?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Yep," Joe said.

"He needs to graduate!" Kevin said. "He's been held back for two years!"

"Do you mind moving?" David said.

Kevin moved away from the couch and David gently set Nick down on the couch. Nick groaned and a tear fell from his cheek. David saw it and gently wiped it away. I left to get the First-Aid kit while David comforted Nick. When I got back Kevin was looking at David and Nick with a small smile on his face. David was whispering something in Nick's ear and Nick had a small smile on his face.

"Having second thoughts?" I asked as I came back in with the First-Aid kit.

"No!" Kevin said.

"We'll talk later!" I said.

David wiped the blood off of Nick's nose while I got some icepacks out of the freezer. Nick was crying and squirming when I got back.

"I know it hurts babe," David said, "But I have to get the blood off. I'm being very gentle. Just calm down."

Nick stopped squirming and looked into David's eyes as David finished cleaning his nose; then I put an icepack on Nick's nose. Nick held onto it while I got some Tylenol for the pain in his stomach. He took the pill and laid back down. David picked Nick up and carried Nick up to his room. Kevin and I followed them. David pulled back the covers of Nick's bed and laid Nick down on the bed. Then he got out a pair of sweatpants and pulled off Nick's skinny jeans. He put the sweatpants on Nick and pulled the covers over him. then he kissed Nick's forehead and I saw Nick smile.

"David really loves him," I whispered.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "More than any girl has."

"That's probably why Nick's bi; he probably got tired of being pushed around by girls," I said.

"Maybe," Kevin said. He sighed. "I guess I'll give bisexuals a chance."

"YAY!" I shouted as I gave Kevin a hug. Kevin chuckled.

David got in bed with Nick and wrapped his arm around Nick's waist. Nick looked at us and smiled before he closed his eyes.

"I guess all that really matters is that he's happy," Kevin said.

"Exactly!" I said. "And trust me, he's happy."

"It sure looks that way," Kevin said.

We left Nick and David alone. Mom came home and said David could spend the night. David and Nick were happy to hear that. David ate his dinner upstairs with Nick since Nick was in too much pain to go downstairs. Then David got in his pajamas and said goodnight to everyone. He helped Nick to the bathroom then they both went to bed. when I came in to check on them Nick had his head on David's chest. David saw me and smiled. I smiled back and waved goosnight to him. I got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV:**

When I woke up my stomach was killing me. I felt someone playing with my hair and I knew it was David. I groaned and David gently squeezed me.

"Hey honey," he said.

"Hey," I croaked.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I felt yesterday," I said.

"Good," David said. I groaned again. "Do you need some Tylenol?"

"Yes please," I said.

"Okay," David said.

I removed my head from his chest so he could get up. He kissed my forehead before going downstairs. While he was downstairs Kevin came in. I looked away because I knew he was going to make fun of me. Kevin sat on the edge of my bed and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately," Kevin said softly. "I'm glad you found someone who loves you for who you are. I realized that it doesn't really matter what you are. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks Kevin," I said. Kevin smiled again and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't help," Kevin said. "I had no idea you were so beat up. I thought yopu maybe just had a black eye or something."

"It's okay," I said.

"If I had known that it was Zack Prather, then I would've come."

"How do you know Zack?" I asked.

"Zack was in school when I was in school," Kevin said.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "He stayed away from me but he did bother Joe."

Then David came back.

"What are you saying to him now?" David said. "Making fun of him? Hmm?"

"No," Kevin said. "I was actually apologizing for being a jerk."

"Oh," David said. "Well…you should apologize. Do you have any idea how many times he came running to my crying because of what you said?"

"I'm sorry Nick," Kevin said.

"It's okay," I said. "I forgive you."

"Okay, now, here's the Tylenol," David said.

"Thanks David," I said.

"You're welcome," David said.

I took the pain pills and David helped me to the bathroom. Then we went downstairs and ate breakfast. David rubbed my back while I ate. I love David so much. He's the best boyfriend in the world.

After breakfast David suggested I take a bath. I thought it was a great idea.

"It will help with your sore muscles," David said.

"Okay," I said.

David got the bathtub filled for me while I gathered my clothes for the day. Once the bathtub was filled David left so I could have some privacy. I shed my clothes and got in the bathtub. I had to admit that the warm water felt good to my bruises. I laid in the bathtub for thirty minutes then got out. I got dressed and went downstairs. David was playing a video game with Joe when I got downstairs. I sat down next to David and watched them play. Once they finished the game we watched a movie. I laid my head on David's shoulder as we watched the movie. David wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

After the movie David and I went up to my room. We talked and played video games until it was time for lunch. After we ate lunch David helped me with my Biology homework. He was good at Biology. I was too but I needed a little help. So we worked on our homework for a little while.

"Nick," David said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How did Zack manage to get you all by yourself?" David asked.

I sighed. "He threw a note at me during History," I said. "The note said to meet him at the basketball court or he would hurt you."

"Nick, I can take care of myself," David said.

"I know," I said. "But when Zack's goons are involved you wouldn't be able to."

"Good point," David said. "I'm flattered that you did that for me, but next time let someone know before you do that."

"Okay," I said.

"Threatening art school is against the rules," David said. "If you showed a teacher the note then Zack could get suspended."

"He didn't sign his name on the note," I said.

"Oh," David said. "Well he could still get in trouble for hurting you."

"Good luck proving it," I said.

"We'll figure something out," David said. "I love you Nick."

I smiled. "I love you too David," I said.

"I love you more," David said.

"I love you more times infinity," I said.

"Dang it!" David said playfully. "You always beat me!"

"I'm just lucky I guess," I said with a smile.

"You won't be for long," David said mischievously.

"What are you planning?" I asked knowingly.

"This!" David said.

He tackled me and we fell on my bed. David started kissing me all over while I tried to get out from under him. I started laughing when David kissed my tummy.

"I'll make your bruises batter," David said.

"Stop it!" I said in between laughs. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," David said. He got off of me and I gently rubbed my tummy. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine," I said. "Just a little sore."

"Okay," David said.

He crawled over to me and started kissing my neck. He sucked on my neck and I moaned. Then he kissed up and down my neck. He reached my lips and pulled them into a passionate kiss. I kissed back just as passionately. Kevin came in to check on me but saw us kissing. I saw him shudder out of the corner of my eye but he didn't say anything. He just left us alone.

Sadly David had to go home soon. I kissed him goodbye and laid down on my bed. Joe and Kevin checked on me a lot but I told them I was fine. After dinner I took a shower and went to bed.

**Sorry it's short. Reviews make me update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Six months later…_

Today is our one year anniversary. I'm so excited. I plan on having the orchestra at the restaurant play our song while we eat. I'm not sure what David is planning but I know he'll do whatever it takes to make me happy.

When I went downstairs this morning Kevin, Joe, and Mom were smiling at me.

"Are you excited?" Joe asked.

"Psh, hardly," I joked.

"That's too bad," Joe said. "Because I heard that David's taking you somewhere special."

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

Joe laughed. "So much for not being excited."

"I can't help it!" I said. "We've been together for a whole year! What's not to be excited about?"

"Good point," Joe said.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said.

"Okay," Joe and Kevin said.

I went upstairs and took my shower.

**David's POV:**

I approached Nick's house. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Joe opened it and smiled.

"You're just in time," Joe said. "Nick's in the shower right now."

"Okay," I said.

I went inside with a bag full of romantic things. I set up candles in Nick's room and pit rose petals on his bed in the shape of a heart. I put his favorite chocolate in the middle of the heart and hid in Nick's closet. Soon I heard Nick's door open and saw Nick enter. He looked around wildly and that cute smile appeared on his face. He walked over to the bed and smiled. Then I texted him.

Me: _Do you like it?_

Nick: _I love it! How did you do this so fast?_

Me: _You know how fast I am baby._

Nick: _Where are you?_

Me: _Read the letter on your nightstand._

Nick: _Okay_

The letter says:

_Dear Sweet Nick,_

_I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. You are and always will be my inspiration. I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart. There isn't one moment that I don't think of you. I love you Nicholas, so much. If you want to see a surprise look in your closet._

_Love always,_

_David_

Nick finished reading the letter and looked at the closet door. He went to the door and opened it. I smiled at him and handed him a red rose. Nick took it and threw his arms around me. He kissed me passionately.

We then went to see a movie. Once the movie was over we went shopping. We went to a jewelry store just for fun. I watched Nick look at all the rings. He pointed to one that was silver in the middle and gold on the outside. The silver part looked like a woven pattern. It was beautiful. I could engrave it too.

Once we finished looking at the rings we went out to dinner. Nick started talking to the orchestra and I had a feeling I knew what he was doing. When he came back I pulled out his chair for him. He thanked me and sat down. Dinner was lovely. Nick and I talked and laughed about our lives and the fun we've had since we've been together. Soon the orchestra began to play "You'll Be in My Heart". Nick took my hand and we danced to the music. It was so romantic. Once the song was over Nick pulled out a box and gave it to me. I opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful silver watch.

"Oh Nick!" I breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Nick said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Help me put it on?" I asked.

Nick nodded and came over to me. He helped me put the watch on and I admired it. It had a dark blue face and the rest of it was silver. It was beautiful! I stood up and kissed him. Nick blushed but kissed back.

When we got to Nick's house no one was home. I picked Nick up bridal style and carried him up to his room. He giggled the whole way there. Once we got to his room I closed and locked the door. Then I joined Nick on the bed.

"I love you," I husked.

"I love you too," Nick said.

We started making out. I told the family to give us some alone time which was why the house was empty. Our kisses soon turned more passionate and I started tugging Nick's shirt. Nick allowed me to take off his shirt and feel his abs. he had such a sexy body. I couldn't wait to have sex with him. Nick soon took my shirt off. I started rubbing his inner thigh and Nick started getting hard. I smirked at how easy it was to turn him on. Nick started rubbing the crotch of my jeans. I moaned and could feel myself getting hard. I unzipped Nick's jeans and started pulling them off of him. I threw the jeans across the room and rubbed him through his boxers. Nick moaned and threw his head back. I loved making him feel good.

He unzipped and took off my pants too. Then I dry humped him. when our erections started rubbing against each other, we both moaned. Before I started playing with his boxers I asked him if he was sure he wanted to do this.

"I'm sure," he breathed, causing me to shiver with delight at his tone of voice.

I slowly started pulling his boxers off of him but he stopped me.

"Do you want to pull mine off first?" I asked.

Nick nodded. I stopped pulling down Nick's boxers and allowed him to pull mine off. Once my boxers were off of me Nick stared at me. I felt myself blush at his interest.

"Wow," he said. "You're whole body is beautiful."

I blushed even harder. "Thanks," I said.

Then I slowly pulled Nick's boxers off. Nick blushed once his boxers were off. He was always shy about this kind of thing. I haven't even seen him naked for the whole year we've been together. I understood though. Nick has a shy personality so it's understandable that he's nervous.

"It's okay baby," I whispered in his ear. "I think you're gorgeous."

Nick smiled at me. I slowly kissed him from his lips down to his groin. Nick got goose bumps from when I kissed just above his groin. He was so hard right now. I slowly inched my hand from Nick's inner thigh to his groin. Nick flinched when I first touched him so I went easy on him. He's obviously never done this before, not even to himself.

"It's okay baby," I said. "I'll go easy on you."

"I don't think I can do this," Nick said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'll be breaking my vow," Nick said.

"Okay," I said. "I understand.

I began to rub his groin and he moaned. Then I put him in my mouth and wrapped my tongue around the tip. Nick shuddered with delight at the contact. I took him out of my mouth and looked at him.

"You're not breaking your vow by doing this," I said.

"You think so?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well…" Nick said. I stroked the tip and he caved. "Okay."

I grinned and sucked on him again. He moaned and arched his back. I loved the feeling of him in my mouth. I deep throated him and moaned, making my throat vibrate around him. Nick gasped and arched his back even more. His breathing began to quicken and he gripped my hair. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was sweating. I smirked and continued to roll my tongue around him. Finally Nick's seed spilled into my mouth and I swallowed it. After Nick ejaculated he laid back down on the bed, exhausted. I chuckled and kissed his lips.

"You've never done this before have you?" I asked.

"Nope," Nick said.

"Not even masturbation?" I asked.

"Nope," Nick said again.

He was still breathing heavily.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. Nick nodded his head. I chuckled at how tired he was. "I guess you won't do it to me since you're so tired?"

Nick opened his eyes and smiled at me. He gripped me with his hand and started giving me a handjob. I moaned and threw my head back. It didn't take me long to come because Nick was so fast. I collapsed on top of Nick once I was done. I looked into his eyes and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We started chuckling at how tired we were. I grabbed some tissues and wiped my semen off of Nick's stomach. Then we kissed for a long time. Once Nick got extremely tired I pulled his covers over us and laid down next to him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Nick said.

"Happy Anniversary," I said.

"Happy Anniversary," Nick said.

I loved this boy so much. We took a nap under the covers together. I made sure we got dressed before Nick's family came home. Nick was still pretty tired but he was smiling. I smiled back and kissed him. We fell back on his bed and made out until his family came home. I ran my fingers through his curls that I love so much.

"Ew!" Kevin said when he walked in on us kissing.

"Hello to you too bro," Nick said.

"Sorry," Kevin said. "I'll just…yeah."

Kevin left and we laughed. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text message.

"Mom wants me home," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Nick said. "I love you."

"I love you too love," I said.

I gave him one final kiss and left his house. When I got home I went inside and saw boxes everywhere. Confused, I looked around for my mom. When I found her she was putting picture frames in some boxes.

"Mom?" I said. Mom looked up. "What's going on?"

"Oh honey," Mom said. She came over and gave me a hug. "I'm afraid we have to move."

"WHAT?" I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi's POV:**

I was getting dinner out of the fridge when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I jumped and looked at the caller ID. It was David. I didn't understand why he was calling me and not Nick but I answered anyway.

"Hey David, what's – " I was interrupted by a sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Demi!" David wailed. "I'm moving!"

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"That's what I said," David said. "Apparently my dad's job was moved to LA."

"LA!" I shouted. "That's so far away!"

"I know," David said. "I don't' know what to do! I can't be away from Nick! I love him too much!"

"You have to tell him!" I said.

"I…I…I can't!" David said. "I love him too much! I just can't bear to see the look on his face when I tell him!"

"Okay okay, calm down!"I said. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days!" David said.

"Okay, you NEED to tell Nick so that you guys can spend the last two days together."

"I can't tell him!" David said. "I don't want to hurt him."

"If you don't tell him by the time you have to leave, then I will!" I threatened.

"Okay," David said. "I guess I'll tell him."

"Thatta boy!" I said.

"I'll tell him at school on Monday," David said.

"Okay," I said. "I'm so sorry you have to move."

"Me too," David said. I knew he was miserable.

"Look on the bright side," I said. "You have one year until you turn eighteen, then you can move back here by yourself."

"You're right," David said. "I just have to get through a year."

"Yeah," I said.

"One LONG year!" David said.

"I know you can do it," I said. "Just stay positive."

"I will…for Nick," David said.

"That's the spirit!" I said.

"Thanks Demi," David said.

"You're welcome," I said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye Demi," David said.

"Bye David," I said.

I couldn't believe David had to move. This would break Nick's heart. I was just glad that David was going to tell him.

**Nick's POV: one day later at lunch**

David seemed to be upset and I wasn't sure why. His kiss this morning seemed to be forced. Is he thinking about dumping me? I sure hope not. I love him to death! I don't want to lose him! I love him so much.

We sat down at our table and I caught David staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know I love you, right?" David said.

"Of course," I said. "And I love you too."

David smiled. "I love you so much that I never want to hurt you."

"What is this about?" I asked.

"I –"

"Nick!" Miley came up to me.

"What is it Miley?" I asked.

"You have to see this!" Miley said. "It's so funny!"

"But David was just ab – "

But Miley grabbed my arm and led me to the basketball courts. Zack was stuck in a hoop. He was in nothing but his underwear. I cracked up laughing. He so totally deserved it. Joe came over to us with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head. I knew Joe did it.

By the time we got back to our table David was gone. He always goes to the bathroom near the end of lunch. I shrugged my shoulders and went to class. Once class was over David met me at my locker.

"David," I said. "Our anniversary was...perfect."

David smiled that lovely smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"So, what did you want to tell me at lunch?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time too," David said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

David suddenly gave me a huge hug and kissed me passionately. I tried to break free for air but David was so strong and kept hold onto me. He kissed me until Joe tapped his shoulder.

"You have plenty of time to do this tomorrow," Joe said.

"Oh…right," David said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a smile.

David smiled back, but he seemed kind of sad.

"Okay," David said. "Bye Nick. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I said. '

Suddenly David engulfed me in a huge hug again. I laughed and Joe helped me pry David's arms off of me. I patted his head and Joe and I left. When we got to the car Joe turned to me.

"What was David's problem?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "He wanted to tell me something at lunch but Miley pulled me away before he could tell me."

"Hmm," Joe said as we drove home. "He sure seems pretty clingy lately."

"Yeah," I said. "I wonder why."

Dinner was great that night. When I went back to my room I realized David tried to call me. I called him back but it went straight to voicemail. I shrugged and hung up the phone. I got in bed and decided to talk to David about his behavior tomorrow.

The next day I waited for David by his locker but he never showed. _That's weird_ I thought. _David always goes to his locker before school._ I shrugged my shoulders and went to class. When I got to our lunch table David wasn't waiting for me like he usually was. I sat down next to Joe and across from Miley and Demi.

"Hey Nick," Demi said. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Demi said. "David didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"It's a good thing he's on the other side of the country or I would kill him!" Demi said.

"On the other side of the…what are you talking about Demi?" I asked.

"Nick," Demi said. "David…David had to move to LA."

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Y-You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was," Demi said.

"Haha, very funny Demi," I said.

"I'm surprised he didn't even leave you a note," Demi said.

"You know what, I'm tired of this joke," I said.

I got up and left the table. I went to my locker to get my books for my English class. When I opened the locker a piece of paper fell out. It was addressed to me. I recognized David's handwriting and opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Dear Nick,_

_I love you sooooo much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person. I just didn't want to hurt you. I had to move to LA because my dad's job was moved. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you in person. I just didn't want you to get upset. I'll come and visit as soon as I can. I love you so much Nick, please don't forget that. You'll always be in my heart._

_Love you always,_

_David_

I dropped the letter and fell to the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Joe was looking at me with sad eyes. I started crying and Joe wrapped his arms around me. I'm not sure how long I cried but I was exhausted by the time I was done.

"Do you want Mom to pick you up?" Joe asked gently. I nodded. "Okay, I'll call her for you."

I buried my face in Joe's chest as he called Mom and explained what happened. When he hung up the phone he helped me up and led me to the office. I slowly followed him. He had to tug at my hand a few times in order to get me to move. When we got to the office Joe sat down with me while we waited for Mom. I was in a daze. I felt like this was a dream. Like I would wake up and David would be by my side. But deep down I knew it wasn't a dream.

Joe rubbed my back when he saw tears stream down my face again. I sniffled a few times and accidentally let out a sob. Joe wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and let a few more tears fall. I buried my face in Joe's neck and started crying again. I missed David so much. I can't believe he just left without saying goodbye. I can't believe he just left a letter thinking that was all I needed.

Soon Mom came and started talking to Joe. I heard things like "I'm worried," and " he's not normally like this." Mom soon appeared in my view and smiled a fake smile.

"Are you ready to go home Sweetie?" Mom asked. I just nodded.

Mom drove me home and I went up to my room. I passed Kevin on my way upstairs.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing home?" he asked cheerfully. Then he saw my tear-stained face. "What's wrong?"

"You finally got what you wanted," I sniffled.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"David moved to LA!" I wailed.

"Oh Nick!" Kevin said while giving me a hug.

He held me in his arms as I cried. Soon my legs gave out and Kevin kneeled on the floor with me. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. Then he led me to my room and put me on my bed. He wiped my tears away and I stopped crying.

"Nick, I'm so sorry he left," Kevin said.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "I liked how David made you happy."

"Oh," I said.

"You don't need David if he left you without saying goodbye," Kevin said. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I guess you're right," I said.

Dinner that night was quiet. No one knew what to say without making me burst into tears. Then I went up to my room and logged onto IM. I saw David's name online and I clicked it. His webcam was on and I could see him. I started crying when I saw the shirt he was wearing. I gave him that shirt for Christmas.

Suddenly David's eyes grew wide. He noticed my name was online, he clicked it and I guess I appeared on his screen because his hands flew to his mouth.

"How could you?" I shouted. "How could you leave without telling me?"

"I left you a note," David said.

"YOU THINK A NOTE WOULD BE BETTER THAN TELLING ME IN PERSON?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry," David said. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"WELL GUES WHAT!" I shouted. "YOU DID!"

"I'm sorry," David said. "I made a mistake. If I had known that you would be this upset, I would've told you in person."

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW!" I shouted.

"Nick, I'm so sorry," David said.

"I thought you loved me," I whispered.

"I do –"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?" I shouted.

"I thought it would be better that way," David said.

"Well, you thought wrong!" I said. "Goodbye David!"

"Wait Nick! I – "

I logged off. I didn't care if I hurt David's feelings,; he hurt mine by not saying goodbye. Kevin and Joe came running up the stairs when they heard me yelling. I started crying again and Joe and Kevin held me.

Soon I got tired and Joe and Kevin put me to bed. They haven't done this since I was like, eight. They said goodnight to me and closed my door. I soon fell asleep dreaming about David.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't go to school for two days. When I finally went back to school Zack and his friends couldn't wait to pick on me. I just took it. Nothing in my life mattered anymore. I walked through the school doors and went to my locker. I took a deep breath and opened my locker. In it was a rose. I looked around and picked up the rose. I smelled it and couldn't help but smile. I wonder who gave it to me. I didn't see a note or anything.

At lunch I went to my locker again and found a note. It said:

_Dear Nick,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You may not know this _

_But I love you. _

_Meet me by the old oak tree after school if you want to know who sent you the rose. I've had love for you for a while now but I finally got the courage to tell you. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

I showed the note to Joe, Miley, and Demi. They decided to go with me just in case it was a trap set by Zack and his friends. The rest of school went by so slowly. I wanted to see who my secret admirer was.

Finally school was over and me, Joe, Miley, and Demi went to the oak tree. We waited for a few minutes but no one ever showed. Just as I was following everyone else I heard someone go "Psst!" I looked around but didn't see anyone. I started walking again until I was pulled into a bush. The person kissed me on the lips and I couldn't help but kiss back. they were a good kisser. By the time I pulled away, I saw who it was.

"JakE?" I said.

"Hey Nick," Jake said. Jake is a friend of Zack's.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted you to know that I was your secret admirer," Jake said.

"You were?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. "I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. No one else knows this but I'm gay."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. "Don't tell Zack!"

"I won't," I said.

"So…do you want to go out with me?" Jake asked.

I thought about this for a minute. Jake could take my mind off of David. I mean David and I practically broke up two nights ago. But I still love David. But David's on the other side of the country. I guess dating Jake wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," I said.

"Great!" Jake said. "I'll pick you up on Friday at 7?"

"Sure," I said.

"See you," Jake said as he kissed me.

"Bye Jake," I said.

I crawled out form the bushes where Miley, Joe, and Demi were waiting for me.

"Who was in the bushes with you?" Joe asked.

"Jake," I said.

"As in Zack's friend?" Joe asked.

"Y-yeah," I said. "He's gay but he seems to be a nice guy."

"As long as he's nice," Joe said.

We drove home in silence. When we got home I pulled out my keyboard and stated playing. A song popped into my head and I started singing. I poured my heart out with this song. I let out all of my emotions while singing this song. It's a song by our friend Avril Lavigne.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you 

When I finished the song I started crying. I was so confused. I missed David so much that I was super depressed. I didn't eat as much as I used to or go out of my room much. I will never forgive David for leaving without saying goodbye. I went to bed thinking about David…again!


	8. Chapter 8

Friday came quickly and I was on my date with Jake. Jake was a very nice guy. He played guitar and sang like David and I. he played baseball and football, two of my favorite sports. He seemed to be a great guy and if I didn't still have feelings for David, I would like him.

"So, you play the guitar too," Jake said.

"Yeah," I said. "I also play the piano and the drums."

"Wow!" Jake said. "You're so talented."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jake said with a smile. "When we get back to your house do you want to write a song together?"

"Sure!" I said. "That would be awesome!"

"Sweet!" Jake said.

We finished our dinner and went back to my house. Jake held my hand as we went inside. We went up to my room and I gave him one of my guitars. I grabbed my keyboard and we started writing a song. We finished the song in just two hours. Then we sang it for my brothers and parents. I had a feeling this was going to be a big hit.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again 

When we finished the song everyone clapped for us. They thought it was great. Then Jake had to go. He held both of my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. His eyes weren't as beautiful as David's but they were still pretty. Jake smiled at me and I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me.

"See you on Monday," Jake said.

"Okay," I said.

"Bye Nick," Jake said.

"Bye Jake," I said.

Jake left and I went back inside the house. I realized that David tried to call me. I debated on whether I should call him back or not. I decided to call him back.

"Hello?" David said.

"Hey David," I said. "You called?"

"Oh yeah," David said. "I just wanted to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye."

"I'm the one who should apologize," I said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. it was uncalled for. I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," David said.

"Good," I said.

"So, how are you doing?" David asked.

"Good," I said. "I just wrote a song."

"Really?" David asked. "What's it called?"

"Lovebug," Nick said. "Want to hear it?"

"Sure," David said.

I played the song for David. When I was done David was in awe.

"That song is great!" he said. "I bet it'll be a hit."

"That's what everyone else said," I said.

"That's because it's true," David said.

"I'm glad we're talking again," I said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," David said.

"What's it like in LA?" I asked.

"It's super busy here," David said. "Everyone is moving at a hundred miles an hour. The pollution here is terrible. I'm still congested from the air. When you look at the sky it looks like there are clouds in the distance but it's really pollution."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," David said. "I miss Wyckoff so much."

"Yeah," I said. "Listen, I have to go but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," David said. "Bye Nick."

"Bye David," I said.

I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed. What was I going to do? I liked David and Jake. They are so similar. I just don't know what to do. I went to bed thinking about the decisions I could make.

**David's POV:**

I hung up the phone with Nick and laid back on my bed. I missed him so much. Before I knew what I was doing I was picking up my guitar and was strumming away. I began to sing "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne. This song portrays our problem perfectly.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself

I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so, oh

La lullaby  
Distract me with your rhymes  
La lullaby

La lullaby  
Help me sleep tonight  
La lullaby  
(La lullaby, la lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (lullaby)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
And leave you alone

But always know (goodbye)  
Always know (brown eyes)  
Always know (goodbye)  
That I love you so

I love you so (goodbye lullaby)  
I love you so, oh (goodbye)  
I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so  
I love you so

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye my love 

When I finished the song I put up my guitar and went to bed, dreaming about Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

One year later...

Jake and I were still going strong. I will be graduating from high school in two days. Jake and I were so excited. Zack has left me alone since he's been busy trying to graduate. Sadly he didn't pass again and had to be held back. Jake and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jake and I were at my house all alone when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to answer it. It was Zack. Zack pushed me inside and threw me against a wall. I screamed Jake's name and he came running down the stairs. Jake ran at Zack but Zack pulled something out of his pocket. It was a taser.

"Jake, look out!" I shouted but it was too late.

Zack tased Jake and Jake fell to the floor, unconscious. Zack then came to me with the taser in his hand. He tased me and I screamed. I can't describe the pain. It felt like my body was on fire. Before I passed out I saw Zack get out some rope and duct tape.

When I woke up my hands were tied behind my back and I was gagged. There was some kind of cloth in my mouth and duct tape over my mouth. I looked around and realized I was in my room. I was in nothing but my boxers. Jake was tied up too but still had his clothes on. I had a bad feeling about this. Zack came over to me and smiled at me.

"Hey Nicky," he said.

"Mmmmm," I said.

Zack laughed. "Sorry, I can't understand you. Get ready to lose your virginity!"

I gulped and Jake fought against his bonds. Zack started taking off his clothes. When he was naked he came over to me and pulled my boxers off of me. I blushed when Zack looked at me.

"I'm impressed," Zack said. "I thought for sure you wouldn't have any balls."

Then Zack started touching me. I squirmed and tried to move away from Zack but Zack just punched me. I groaned when he punched my stomach. Then Zack turned me over so that I was on my stomach. Then he raped me. I can't describe the pain. I screamed and cried at the top of my lungs but no one was home. I could feel blood trickling down and started panicking. Zack smiled and continued to rape me until he ejaculated. Once he was done he started kicking me in the groin. I screamed and cried but Zack wouldn't stop. By the time he stopped I was in a lot of pain. Zack pulled my boxers up and kissed me.

"You were great," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Zack left. He didn't untie Jake and I so we were tied up until my family came home. When my family came home I screamed as loud as I could. Joe soon came up and saw us tied up. He ran downstairs and came back up with Kevin. They started to untie us. Once we were untied I hugged Joe. Joe hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Zack...he r-raped me," I said through tears.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe said.

"That's it!" Kevin yelled. "I've had it with Zack!"

"W-what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kick his butt!" Kevin said.

"Nick, are you okay?" Jake asked. I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Zack did that to you. I wish I could've done something."

"It's okay," I said. "You tried your best and that's all that matters."

"I will protect you at school tomorrow," Jake said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," Jake said.

The next day was our last day of school. Jake was true to his word and stuck by me all day long. Zack stayed away from us all day. He pretended like nothing happened. He did push me against my locker at the end of the day but Jake was there to stop him from doing anything else.

Soon school was over and we cleaned out our lockers. As I was putting the remainder stuff into my book bag someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who," he said.

"Jake," I said.

"Lucky guess," Jake said.

I laughed. "I can always tell it's you because of your voice."

"Oh," Jake said. "Well, I'll have to change the sound of my voice next time."

"Good luck with that," I said with a grin.

"So..." Jake said. "Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"I don't think so, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm taking you on a graduation date to celebrate," Jake said.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"But I want to," Jake said.

"Well, I guess it's okay," I said.

"YES!" Jake said while pumping his fist, making me laugh.

I said goodbye to him and drove home. When I got home Joe had this knowing smile on his face. I looked a him questioningly but he just smiled and said hi. I went up to my room and got ready for my date.

Jake picked me up at 7 and we went to a famous restaurant. I was blown away by how fancy it was. Jake pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. Then Jake sat down and looked at the menu. As we were looking at the menu our song began to play. I looked at him in surprise and he just smiled.

After we ordered our dinner we talked about the things we were going to do before we went to college. We decided to take a vacation together one week during the summer before Jake and I went our separate ways. I was sad that we weren't going to the same college but Jake said he would call me every day.

"So..." Jake said as we ate our dinner.

"So..." I said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Sadly I do," I said. "My family and I will be celebrating my graduation all day."

"Oh," Jake said. "Then maybe we can do something on Sunday."

"Maybe," I said.

We finished dinner and Jake drove me home. When we pulled up to my house we kissed for a long time. Then I got out of the car and went inside. I told my brothers about the date and went to bed.


End file.
